Perfect World
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: Jack and Audrey post season five if "Kim" hadn't called at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Post Season five Jack and Audrey story. My take on what should've happened after season five. no phone call from "Kim". Review please!_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're really here." Audrey said. After a year and a half of thinking the man she loved was dead, Audrey was finally happy.

"Me neither." Jack replied. "I thought I'd never get to see you again. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack."

Audrey and Jack hadn't eaten for about twenty four hours. They decided to go out for breakfast. The two of them got into the CTU vehicle that had brought Audrey to Jack. As they sat in the back of the car, their hands found each other's. They didn't talk, but the silence wasn't awkward. They both were focusing on their thoughts. They were interrupted when the car stopped at a café near the beach. They got out and went inside. They sat a small table in the back with a view of the ocean. They ordered their food and Jack stopped the silence.

"You're so beautiful." He said, causing Audrey to blush.

"Thanks." She said. "Are you okay?"

She asked because she knew he wasn't. He had lost three good friends that day. Tony, Michelle, and David Palmer all died and he blamed himself for their deaths. Also, his daughter had been angry with him, which Audrey knew hurt him the most. Audrey got the answer she knew she would: "I'm fine."

Audrey didn't buy it, and Jack knew it. He was glad that she dropped the subject. All she did in response was squeeze his hand a little harder. Jack wasn't fine. He felt guilty for the deaths of his three friends, for putting his daughter through so much pain, for interrogating Audrey when he knew she was innocent, and for not protecting Audrey well enough from Henderson.

"Jack," Audrey started. Jack's eyes met hers and his thoughts dropped as he heard her say his name with her soft, angelic voice. As he stared into her eyes all his worries ended until she continued, "What's going to happen with you and the Chinese?"

Jack glanced down. How could he have forgotten? He had been so wrapped up with his guilt and his happiness to be back with Audrey, he had forgotten why he had to let her go in the first place. "I honestly have no idea, Audrey."

"When do you find out?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

Their food came and Audrey changed the subject. They talked like they did before they visited L.A, before all the madness started. They smiled constantly and teased each other. It was as if nothing had ever come between them. After their breakfast, Audrey and Jack made their way to Audrey's hotel room.

When they got in the room, Audrey immediately kissed Jack. The kiss grew heated. It was about to turn into something more until Jack pulled away.

"Audrey, I'm so tired." He said.

"I know. Me too." She replied disappointed.

They laid in bed together and Audrey fell asleep first. Jack, despite being more tired, was bothered by his thoughts. Here he was, lying right next to the woman he loved and had desperately missed and yet he wouldn't touch her. He wanted to more than anything, but thought that it wasn't fair to Audrey. If the government gave him to China, he would never see Audrey again. After a while sleep overcame his thoughts and when he woke up Audrey was sitting awake next to him.

"Hey, sleepy head." Audrey said.

"What time is it?" Jack replied.

"A little past two."

Jack diverted his eyes away from Audrey's. Nineteen hours until he'd find out if he could stay with Audrey. Audrey kissed Jack which brought his eyes back to hers. Jack decided against his prior thoughts. He didn't care if he had to leave again. He was going to make the next nineteen hours with Audrey perfect. Jack passionately kissed Audrey back. Jack reached for the bottom of the T-shirt that Audrey put on before they went to sleep. He stopped kissing her so that he could pull the shirt over her head. Jack kissed her on the lips again before slowly making his way down her neck, over her breasts, and above the line of her shorts. They made love and it was as if Jack had never left. They felt perfectly comfortable in each other's arms.

They spent the rest of the hours they had together, happy and carefree. The next morning at eight Jack got ready to go to CTU. Audrey decided to visit her father in the hospital while Jack was at his meeting.

"I have to go." Jack said, sadly.

They stood looking at each other. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. Audrey said the one thing she knew was true, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." Jack said wiping away the tears that silently fell down Audrey's face. He kissed each tear away and then kissed her one more time before he left for the most important meeting of his life.

_More chapters soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Review Please and Thanks!_

Chapter 2

Audrey left shortly after Jack to visit her father in the hospital.

"Hi sweetheart." Secretary of Defense James Heller said.

"Hi dad. I'm so glad you're alright." Audrey replied.

"Where's Jack?" He asked knowing that he had to apologize for not listening to him yesterday.

"He's being debriefed at CTU." Audrey said sadly.

"Do you think they're going to let him stay?"

"I don't know."

James hugged his daughter knowing how sad she'd be if Jack had to leave again. She'd been so upset after she was told that he was dead. It had been awkward for him because he had only just found out they were dating.

At CTU, Jack walked slowly up to the conference room where Bill Buchanan would be waiting for him. He was in no rush to get there. When he finally got there, Bill greeted him.

"Hi Jack. President Gardner is going to call us in a couple minutes with his decision." Bill said. Jack didn't respond. He sat quietly waiting for the call.

At the end of the meeting, he knew he had to call Audrey.

"Hey Audrey." Jack said.

"Hey." Audrey continued, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, the Chinese want revenge for what happened."

"Oh." Audrey said, disappointed.

"Which is why Gardner is giving them Logan."

"So you're staying." Audrey said excitedly.

"Yeah baby. I'm staying." Jack said. He was smiling. "I'll meet you back at the hotel in a little while."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Audrey told her father the news. He seemed to be happy for them, but like any father he was worried about his daughter getting hurt again.

Audrey and Jack headed for the hotel. When Audrey got there, the room was empty. Audrey waited for Jack and assumed he got stuck in traffic. An hour later, Jack still wasn't back and Audrey started to worry. She called his cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. She decided that maybe he hadn't left CTU yet. So, she called CTU.

"CTU, O'Brian."

"Hey Chloe. It's Audrey."

"Hi Audrey. Is everything okay?"

"As long as you tell me that Jack is still at CTU."

"No, he left a little more than an hour ago. Why?"

"Because he called me about an hour ago saying he would see me in a little while and even in traffic it doesn't take an hour to get to the hotel."

"Well, maybe he stopped somewhere. The store or something like that."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Chloe." Audrey said optimistically. Audrey called his phone again and again. Now it had been two hours since he'd called. After three hours of Audrey trying to convince herself that he was at the store, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Audrey said.

"Ms. Raines?" Said a woman on the other line.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Moore. I have a patient named Jack Bauer who wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Audrey wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. Worried because Jack is a patient or relieved because he can talk to her.

"Audrey," Jack said.

"Hey Jack. What's going on?" She replied.

"Nothing baby. I just got into a little bit of a car accident."

"A little bit?" Audrey said, "You've been gone for hours and you're calling from a hospital. I think it's more than just a little bit."

After their conversation Audrey grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital she'd just left. She walked to Jack's room where she found Jack sitting up slightly in his bed. He smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hey beautiful." Jack said.

"I was so worried about you." Audrey replied while sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine." Jack replied. He got a concerned look from Audrey. "Really baby. Just a few broken bones."

"What happened?" Audrey asked.

"Some idiot ran a red light." He reached up and touched Audrey's face. Audrey leaned down and kissed him being sure not to lean on his broken ribs. His left arm was broken as well.

"What happened to the person in the other car?" Audrey asked.

"He got away."

"What do you mean? How could he have gotten away? He was probably just as hurt as you are."

"I don't know. All I know is that the police couldn't find him. The car was there so he must've got out and ran away."

"And nobody saw him?"

"To be honest there weren't any cars in the intersection or at least I don't remember any."

Audrey was curious despite Jack being so calm. How could the guy have gotten out of the car if he was hurt? Ten minutes later, Jack fell asleep despite his efforts to stay awake. Audrey left and went to CTU.

Audrey immediately went to Chloe's station. Audrey explained the accident to Chloe.

"Well, if I look at the police report it should say what intersection the accident was at. And, then we can hope that we find something on the tape from that street light camera. But, to be honest Audrey, I don't think we're going to find anything unusual."

Chloe found the street that the accident was on and tapped into the footage from the camera.

"Jack left CTU at 10:15 so he would have gotten to this intersection at about 10:25." Audrey said.

"Alright we'll start watching at 10:20." Chloe said starting the tape. For three minutes everything looked normal. At 10:23, two black SUV's pulled to the side of the road. Nobody got out, instead they just sat there. At 10:25, Jack's car came up to the intersection. He stopped for the red light. The driver of first SUV started the engine and waited for Jack's light to turn green. As his light was turning red, the driver pushed hard on the gas pedal passing through the intersection and collided with Jack's car. Audrey and Chloe watched in amazement as they saw that the accident was definitely not an accident.

The second SUV approached the two cars that were completely damaged. The man exited the car and opened the door of the first SUV and pulled the man out of it. The second driver put the first driver into the back of the car and drove away.

"Is there any way to identify those guys?" Audrey asked.

"I'll look into it. I want you to go tell Bill what we just saw and have him send a security team to Jack's room at the hospital." Chloe replied.

Audrey did as she was told and rushed back to the hospital to tell Jack what they had discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I always love reviews. For those of you more into the fluff stuff, i promise there will be some later in the story._

Chapter 3

It was a hot day therefore making it a mixed blessing for Huang Tang as he walked into the air conditioned building of BXJ Technologies. He knew that he was going to face Phillip Bauer who was sure to be angry with him.

"Mr. Tang! It's about time." Phillip Bauer said, as Huang walked into the room. "Is my son dead?"

"I don't know, sir." Huang said. He continued quickly before Phillip could yell at him. "You see Jing was severely hurt after the crash so I had a hard time getting him out of the car. I never got a chance to get Jack."

"This is unacceptable. I need my son brought here alive, otherwise our plan will fail. Find out if he's still alive and if he is bring him here. Where is Jing anyways?"

"He was having second thoughts about our plan. I didn't want there to be a risk of him telling anybody. I shot him."

"Good. Now make sure Jack is here by tomorrow."

Back at the hospital, Jack seemed confused by everything Audrey had told him.

"So, you think the car accident wasn't an accident at all?" He asked Audrey.

"Yeah." Audrey said, hoping he'd believe her.

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid."

"No. I mean at first I thought I was going crazy but now I'm sure of it."

Jack gave in and told her that he believed her. He wasn't sure whether this made Audrey happy because he believed her or upset because she wanted him to be okay.

"I love you so much, Audrey." He said under his breath as Audrey went to find Jack something to eat. He wasn't sure if she heard him but she turned and smiled at him.

"Sir, there is no way for me to get to Jack." Huang Tang said over the phone to Phillip Bauer.

"What are you talking about?" Phillip said, annoyed.

"Well, he's alive but he's at the hospital along with six CTU agents as security."

"Dammit." Phillip exclaimed. "Either find a way to get to Jack or find a way to get him to come to me." He hung up the phone annoyed that the people he had been working with in China had given him such lousy workers. A minute later, Phillip's other son, Graem, walked into his office.

"Where's Jack?" Graem asked.

"Hopefully, he'll be here soon." Phillip replied.

"Will Charles Logan still pay us if we are late with the exchange?" Graem asked.

"A better question would be: are the Chinese going to give us Logan if we are late with the exchange?"

Audrey returned to Jack's room with food from the snack machine. Audrey's phone rang and Audrey left the room as she realized it was Chloe with the IDs of the men from the crash. She answered it right outside the back door of the hospital.

"Hey Chloe, did you find anything?"

"No. I couldn't find out who either of the men were."

Audrey went silent. She just wanted to hear good news. "Thanks Chloe." She finally said and hung up the phone. As she turned around to go back inside, she felt someone grab her arm from behind her. Audrey turned quickly to see who it was. She recognized him from the video of the crash. He immediately put a hand over her mouth and pulled her away while Audrey struggled to free herself. The man was too strong. When he reached his car that had been parked around no other cars, he taped Audrey's mouth and tied Audrey's hand behind her back and her feet together.

"Don't worry," he said after starting to drive away, "We'll let you go once we have Jack."

Audrey sat in the car helpless. She wanted to warn Jack but couldn't. Ten minutes passed and the man took out his cell phone.

"Mr. Bauer," he said. Audrey automatically assumed he was talking to Jack until he continued, "I couldn't get to Jack, but I have his girlfriend. He'll be coming to us."

Audrey's head started spinning with questions. Who was this man? Did he mean Jack's dad or brother? Or someone else entirely? And most importantly, why did they want Jack?

Meanwhile, Jack was getting worried. She had been gone for almost half an hour. Chloe called his hospital room to see where she was because she wasn't picking up her phone.

"I called her a while ago and told her that I couldn't identify either of the men in the crash. But, I looked some more and was going to call and tell her that they have both been working at a place called BXJ Technologies, but she's not answering her phone. And, you said she's not with you so now I'm kind of worried."

"What did you say Chloe?" Jack asked in shock hoping that he had heard wrong.

"I said that I'm worried about her. Something's not rig-"

"Chloe, I meant before that. Did you say BXJ Technologies?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Jack hung up the phone and got out of his hospital bed. He knew he wasn't supposed to. He had bruised his ribs and broke several other bones. But, he had to find Audrey.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Like usual, i'd appreciate reviews._

Chapter 4

The security team was standing by the door.

"Mr. Bauer, I don't think you're supposed to leave your bed never mind the room." Said one of the guards.

"I have to." Jack explained, "Audrey's missing."

"We'll call CTU and have them look for her." The guard said calmly, "And, I'll have two of my men look for Audrey around the hospital. She's probably outside, in the cafeteria, or visiting her father."

"No, she isn't." Jack said retreating back into his room. He picked up his phone to call Bill, but as soon as he started to dial, his phone rang.

"Bauer." He said to the person on the other line. He didn't recognize the number on his caller ID.

"Hi son. It's your father." Said the man on the other line.

"Funny, I don't have a father." He said coldly. "Where's Audrey?"

"She's safe. I'm surprised at how quickly you caught on."

"What do you want?" Jack asked trying to get to the point.

"I want you in my office in an hour without any of your friends from CTU. If I suspect for one second that you're up to something or you're working with a team, I'll kill Audrey."

Phillip hung up the phone knowing his son would come.

"Good news, Audrey. Jack's on his way." Phillip said to Audrey.

"What do you want from him?" She asked, knowing that it had to be bad.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you. But, since you asked, Jack will be taking Charles Logan's place in China."

"Why the hell would you want to do something like that to your own son?" She asked.

"It's simple actually. Money. Logan is going to pay this company for their assistance in getting him out of Chinese prison. And, Jack is the only logical solution to the Chinese of who can take Logan's place."

"They'll kill him. Don't you care at all?"

"No." Phillip turned around and left the room leaving Audrey with her thoughts. She prayed that Jack wouldn't come.

An hour later, Jack arrived at BXJ Technologies. He had snuck out the window in his room unnoticed. He had taken a taxi to the building, forgetting that he was going to go in without any kind of protection.

He took the elevator to the top floor where his father would be waiting for him. It felt like the longest ride of his life yet, the elevator made no stops along the way. As soon as he walked off the elevator, two men secured him with handcuffs and brought him face to face with his father.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Phillip asked just to make Jack angry.

"Let her go."

"See Jack, those were my intentions. But, sometimes things change."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Phillip ignored his question and brought him to a small closet that he unlocked and opened. Inside, Audrey was sitting alone with her hands and legs secured. Jack immediately rushed and sat next to her and heard the door close behind him. He tried to open it, but it was already locked.

Jack looked at Audrey and noticed tears running down her face. Jack held her close to him and repeatedly told her that everything would be alright. Eventually Audrey stopped crying and said, "No, it won't be okay."

"Yes, it will Audrey. I promise."

"They're giving you to the Chinese in exchange for Logan. They're doing it for the money."

Jack was silent. Why did they want Audrey still if they were just going to give him to the Chinese?

"Audrey, I love you so much." He said just before Phillip walked in and had his men pull them out of the closet and lead them to a small flight of stairs. The whole time Jack tried convincing his father of letting Audrey go. His father ignored his pleas and led them up the stairs to the roof of the building where a helicopter was sitting.

"I guess you want an explanation, Jack." Phillip said. Jack remained silent so he continued, "Money is a good thing Jack. Logan's return will ultimately make me rich but you have no benefit to me. You are going to China, Jack."

Jack interrupted, "The Chinese don't want Audrey. Let her go."

"No. But, they do want you to talk. They need you to tell them who the spies are. You won't do that no matter painful they make your life. But, if someone were there who was getting hurt because of your silence, you would talk in a heartbeat. Especially if you're in love with that person."

Jack was furious and shocked. He couldn't believe his father was doing this to him, or worse doing this to Audrey. In the next minute Jack and Audrey were forced onto the helicopter. The helicopter took off.

Jack looked around the helicopter. It was empty except for him, Audrey, and the pilot. Jack had a plan pop into his head immediately. Audrey looked at Jack and knew instantly that the wheels in his head were turning. Jack shifted closer to Audrey who was sitting directly behind the pilot. The pilot quickly looked back suspicious of Jack's movement. When he looked, all he saw was Jack kissing Audrey. He turned his head back but at the same time his neck felt a cold chain choking him. Jack was choking him with his handcuffs. Just before he lost consciousness, he managed to turn off auto control hoping Jack didn't know how to fly.

Jack moved the man from the pilot's seat to the back seat without hesitation.

"Audrey, I need you to check his pockets for the keys to the handcuffs. I know he has them, I saw my father give them to him. Also, if he has a gun, take that too."

Audrey did as she was told as Jack took control of the helicopter and turned it around. He wasn't an expert but he knew the basic on how to fly one. Audrey found the key and unlocked Jack's handcuffs and then hers. She held onto the gun for him. She moved into the passengers' seat, away from the body of the pilot.

"Is he dead?" Audrey asked.

"Just unconscious." Jack said reassuringly. He hadn't killed him because he knew Audrey had been mad at him before for being too harsh.

Audrey could tell that's exactly what Jack was thinking. She took out the gun and handed it to Jack who refused to take it.

"No, you take it. Point it at him when he wakes up."

They sat in silence for a while. Jack broke it by saying, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Jack. I'm fine."

She loved how caring he could be sometimes. He always made sure she was safe and he could always make her smile even at the worst times.

"Audrey, did the pilot have a phone?"

Audrey reached over to the pilot and picked up the phone. Jack had her call CTU.

"CTU, O'Brian."

"Chloe, it's Audrey."

"Audrey! Where are you? Is Jack with you?"

"Yeah, we're in a helicopter. We need a place to land."

"Okay, I'll make sure CTU doesn't have any landings today. What time will you be here?"

"Like 20 minutes."

"Okay. See you soon."

Twenty minutes later, Jack landed them safely on the roof of CTU. They were greeted by Buchanan. The pilot was taken into custody. Jack and Audrey told Bill and Chloe what had happened.

After they told them everything they knew Bill told them to leave and get some rest. They were leaving when Jack felt a sharp pain in his ribs. With the adrenaline rush, he had completely forgotten about the pain and had made his broken ribs hurt a lot more than before. Audrey noticed his pain and turned around bringing him with her to CTU medical.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Enjoy! Review please _:)

Chapter 5

"Really, Audrey. I'm fine. I don't want to go to medical." Jack insisted despite the searing pain in his ribs.

"You know, you're not that great of a liar." Audrey said.

They reached medical and Jack was in a lot of pain. His chest hurt when he breathed. He layed down on the bed in medical and a doctor came to him. He gave him pain killers and oxygen. His lung had been punctured by his ribs while trying to save Audrey. After the doctor examined Jack, he left the room and talked to Audrey who was waiting outside the room they had put Jack in.

"Is he okay?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, he's fine. We've given him some pain killers and put him on oxygen. He seems to have punctured his left lung because of his broken ribs. However, if he's still having a hard time breathing in a week from now then we'll perform surgery on his lung. But, right it doesn't seem like he's going to need that."

"Good. Can I see him?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, of course."

Audrey walked into Jack's room. Jack couldn't breathe. Not because of his lungs, but because Audrey always took his breath away. Audrey smiled slightly at Jack who seemed to shift more to one side of the bed so Audrey would have room to sit on the other side. She sat next to him and grabbed Jack's hand. She leaned down and kissed him being sure not to cause him any pain.

"I love you, Audrey." He said, quietly.

"So, I guess now would be a better time than ever to talk about what's going to happen once you can leave." Audrey said.

"Well, that's simple. We're going to go back to the hotel room and we're going to what we did earlier." He touched her face and ran his hand down her arm and stopped when he got to her hip.

"Sleep?" Audrey said, smiling.

"Not exactly." Jack said pulling her in for another kiss. This kiss was less worrisome and more passionate. Jack started to move his lips to Audrey's neck, but Audrey pulled away.

"We can't do this here, Jack." Audrey said.

Instead, Audrey and Jack talked about their future together. "Well, since you live in D.C, I'm moving to D.C." Jack said. Audrey wasn't sure if that was what he really wanted. "Are you sure, Jack? I mean what about CTU?"

"What about it? I don't want to work here anymore. I'm not putting you in any more danger." Jack said. "Not to mention, D.C. has always been my favorite place."

"Really?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. It's the place where I met this beautiful woman who I fell madly in love with."

"Hmm, she sounds pretty awesome." Audrey said. Jack kissed Audrey.

There was a knock on the door. Bill walked in and greeted them asking how Jack was doing. Jack told him about his lung.

"Well, I have some good news, Jack." Bill said.

"We've taken your father and brother and several others who were involved in trying to get you to the Chinese and kidnapping Audrey into custody."

"That's good." Jack said.

"Yeah, it is. I'd also like you to know that if you want I'd be happy to give you a job here."

"Thanks, Bill. But, I'm going to D.C. with Audrey once I heal."

Bill noticed Audrey's slight smile. He could tell she felt guilty about Jack not taking the offer. She knew Jack loved the job and would have taken it immediately if it wasn't for her. But, she was happy that he hadn't taken it. She wanted to spend her life with Jack without any dangers. Bill said good-bye to them and left the room.

After a week passed, the doctor decided to take Jack off the oxygen. Jack was breathing better and didn't seem to have as much pain. They let Jack leave, but told him to be very careful. He and Audrey went back to the hotel where Jack helped Audrey pack for their trip home.

"I can do this, Jack. You should be resting." Audrey insisted.

"But, if I help then maybe we can both rest." Jack explained.

Audrey kissed Jack passionately and led him to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed pulling Audrey into his lap. Audrey pushed him onto his back, but then got up from the bed.

"Now stay there and rest. I'll be there in a little while." Audrey said. She went back to her suitcase that was on the floor by her closet. Jack stayed on the bed, but watched as Audrey packed her things. Somehow Jack was still amazed at how beautiful she was every time he looked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Audrey finished packing and joined Jack in bed. In the morning they'd go to the airport and get plane tickets. After making love, Audrey's phone rang. She answered it and it was her father.

"Hi sweetheart. I understand you and Jack are going back to D.C." He said.

"Yeah. We are leaving tomorrow."

"Well, I am too if you guys want to come with me on my plane."

"Yeah sure. That'd be great."

They finished their conversation and Audrey hung up. "Your father?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Look I understand if you don't want to, but my dad wants to know if we wanted to fly to D.C. with him."

"Okay. When do we leave tomorrow?"

"11."

"Good." Jack said wrapping his arm around Audrey's waist and pulling her to the bed.

"Jack, you haven't eaten in a while." Audrey said.

"It's okay." He said, kissing Audrey's neck.

"No, it's not." Audrey said taking him by the hand and leading him to the door. She grabbed her purse. They went out for dinner and then took a walk along the beach.

"Jack," Audrey started, "What was it like for you for the past year and a half?"

"Bad." Jack said, simply.

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"I was on the run all the time. The only thing I had from my real life was Chloe telling me how everyone was doing."

"Including me?"

"Yes. She didn't tell me a lot. She said it wasn't fair that I got to know that you were okay and that you didn't get to know if I was."

Jack squeezed Audrey's hand gently. "That was the worst part. I didn't know if you were okay. I only knew what Chloe knew and since you guys aren't like best friends or anything, I didn't really know much."

"Well, I wasn't fine. I tried to pretend I was, but I hated not having you with me." Audrey replied.

"I missed you so much." Jack said. The rest of their walk was spent talking about their lives over the past year and a half. They went to bed that night just happy that they were back together.

The next morning, they got ready to leave and met James Heller at his plane. Audrey got inside the plane and sat across from her father. Jack sat down next her.

"Jack. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Better, sir. How are you?" Jack responded.

"Good." James replied.

The plane took off smoothly and the three of them sat in silence. It was strange for James to see his daughter and Jack together. They had been so secretive about their relationship while working at DoD. He didn't know they were dating until they were six months into it. He didn't know how he could have been so unobservant. The way they looked at each other now was no different from before, yet he never saw it before.

"What are you going to do when you get back to D.C, Jack?" He asked.

"He's going to heal 100% before he even thinks about looking for a job. Right?" Audrey said looking at Jack and waiting for him to agree.

"Sure." He said smiling and meeting Audrey's eyes. The plane landed after a five hour ride. They rode in one of James's limos to Audrey's townhouse that Jack had spent a lot of time in. They settled in and unpacked Audrey's things.

"Are you ready to go?" Audrey asked.

"Go where?" Jack asked.

"Shopping." Audrey said.

"Have fun." Jack said sitting down on the couch.

"Jack, you have no clothes."

"Well, maybe we can try to do things that don't require clothes." He said pulling Audrey towards him.

"Well, as fun as that sounds, you still need clothes." Audrey said.

"Fine." He sighed and got up.

"Don't sound too happy about it." Audrey said sarcastically. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

After shopping they went walking around D.C. exactly like they did before Jack had to disappear. Before they went to bed, they made love hoping that nothing would ever come between them again. In the morning, Audrey woke up to the smell of French toast. Jack had made her breakfast in bed.

"You're so amazing, Jack." Audrey said as Jack brought the food to her.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you ate a good breakfast before work." He said.

Audrey sighed, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What are you going to do all day?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged.

Audrey went to work and despite agreeing not to look for a job until he healed Jack spent the day looking for one anyways. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to do anything with the government but wasn't sure what else he was good at. At noon, Jack went to visit Audrey at work for lunch. She wasn't in her office so he waited there for her. Finally, he heard her door open and Audrey walked in looking annoyed.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Audrey smiled slightly despite her frustration. "The guy who took over your job doesn't have a clue what he's doing still even after being here for a year."

"You say that as if I actually knew what I was doing." Jack teased.

"Jack, you know you were good at this job."

"Only because I got help every night from the best and most beautiful worker here."

Jack stood up and walked up to Audrey. "It's strange that we can actually kiss right now and not have to worry about whether your father is about to come around the corner." They kissed and Jack left because Audrey was too busy to go to lunch.

Later, when Audrey got home, Jack was not there. He had gone out to the store so he could make them a nice dinner. There was a knocking on the door and Audrey thought that maybe Jack had forgotten his key. Audrey answered the door and was surprised to see who was there. Kim was standing there despite her insistence on staying out of her father's life.

"Hi Audrey, is my dad here?" Kim said.

"Well, no. But, he should be back soon. You can come in and wait." Audrey said moving aside from the door so Kim could enter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, why are you here?" Audrey asked, breaking the silence.

"I just want to talk to my dad." Kim said. She knew she overreacted at CTU. She wanted to apologize. "Is he mad at me?"

"I don't think so. I think he's mad at himself." Audrey said.

"Why would he be mad at himself?"

"Because he blames himself for everything." Audrey said smiling slightly. Kim smiled too. It was very typical of Jack to blame himself for things that he couldn't control.

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"I don't really know. I can tell he feels guilty about President Palmer, Tony, and Michelle. And, I can tell he misses you. But, he seems to be okay." Audrey finished just as Jack walked through the door. Kim and Audrey both turned around to look at him. Jack was surprised that Kim was there. Audrey stood up from the couch and took the bag of food from Jack. She went into the kitchen to make it leaving Jack and Kim alone to talk.

"Hi dad." Kim said.

"Hey, sweetheart." Jack said smiling. He thought he had lost his daughter for good.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I totally overreac-"

"No you didn't," Jack interrupted, "You had every right to be mad at me."

"No I didn't. I was surprised and didn't understand why you couldn't tell me you were alive. But, I get it now. You were doing what you've always done."

"Which is?" Jack asked.

"Trying to protect me. It's what you've always done and I should have tried harder to understand that." Kim said. She went over to her dad and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're alive."

"Me too." Jack said.

Kim stayed for dinner and Jack couldn't have been happier. He had the two women he loved more than anything next to him. However Jack did become happier once Kim told him that she and Barry broke up.

"How long are you going to be in D.C. for?" Audrey asked.

"I don't yet. I don't really have any reason to go back to L.A." Kim said.

Jack drove Kim back to her hotel. When he got home, Audrey was asleep on the couch. He could help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was spread out on the couch with a couple strands falling in her face. Jack picked Audrey up carefully, as to not wake her up, and carried her to the bed. Jack turned off the light and got into bed next to Audrey. He kissed her gently on the cheek, but this time she woke up.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up." Jack said smiling at Audrey.

"It's okay. Being woken up isn't that bad when I wake up to you." Audrey said. Noticing Jack's smile she asked "Good day?"

"Very good day." Jack kissed Audrey and then pulled away. "Don't yell at me, but I got a job today."

Audrey looked sternly at Jack and then down by his ribs. "What job?" She asked sighing.

"I'm going to teach karate."

"And, when do you start?" Audrey asked looking only at his ribs.

"Monday." Jack said knowing that Audrey wouldn't like it.

"Jack, you're still hurt." She said moving her eyes up to his.

"Audrey, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I promise."

"Let's test it." Audrey climbed on top of Jack and kissed him passionately. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his ribs gently being sure not to hurt him. Jack quickly undid the buttons on her shirt and pushed it off of her. When their lips met again, Jack put his hands on Audrey's hips and pushed her on her back so he could be on top. They made love and Audrey said okay to Jack working on Monday.

Monday came quickly and every day before that when Audrey was at work Jack would spend his day with Kim. Monday afternoon, Kim went into DoD and went into Audrey's office.

"Hey, Audrey. Do you know where my dad is? He's not at the house."

"He's working today." Audrey said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kim said.

"I was about to go see him if you want to come with me." Audrey said.

It was a quick drive and they got there in time to see Jack teach the last 10 minutes of class. He was teaching how to block and seemed to be very good at what he was doing. At noon, Jack went with Kim and Audrey for lunch.

"So, how do you like your new job?" Audrey asked.

"It's good. I like it a lot." Jack said.

"Guess what dad." Kim said.

"What?" Jack said.

"I'm moving to D.C." Kim said. Jack was thrilled and so was Audrey. Kim had found a job and a cheap apartment in D.C. so that she could be closer to her family. Within the next couple weeks Kim was settled in nicely. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly for Jack and his family.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: And where would we be without a little suspense? Reviews?_

Chapter 8

"Audrey, I'm glad you're here." James said to his daughter when he got to work.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

"I was talking to President Gardner this morning. He said that Charles Logan is being released from the Chinese prison sometime next week."

"Why would the Chinese do that? They've wanted somebody to be held responsible for the attack on their consulate for a year and a half now. Why would they just give him back?"

"That's the problem, Audie. The only logical solution is that they don't want just anybody." James said. He was about to continue, but was interrupted by Audrey.

"You mean they want Jack!" Audrey said.

"Like I said, we can't be sure. But, I'm going to put security on you and Jack for the next couple of weeks just to be sure."

"And, Kim too?" Audrey asked.

"Sure." He said. "We need to talk to Jack about it too. We can see if he has any idea why they'd prefer him over Logan."

Audrey and her father drove to where Jack was teaching. There were about twenty students in the class. The kids were busy practicing a new type of kick and so Jack made his way to Audrey and Heller. He shook James's hand and asked why they were there. They told him what was going on.

"Jack, do you have any idea why they might want you instead of Logan?" James asked.

"Yes. Logan doesn't know the names of the rogue agents in their government." Jack said trying to take in everything he was just told.

"And, you do?" Audrey asked. Jack just looked at her which gave all the confirmation they needed.

"Jack, I've told security to watch over you, Audrey, and Kim. There will be agents at your house and Kim's apartment. There will be some at your work. They will basically be with you until we are sure the Chinese aren't going to try and take you." James said.

"Thanks, sir." Jack said. He kissed Audrey on the cheek before they left. He went back to work. Audrey called Kim to inform her of why there was security outside her house. When Audrey got home from work there were agents at all the entrances. She went inside to find Jack putting food on the table.

"I made dinner." He said, walking over to Audrey. He helped her slip out of her coat and led her to the table where they ate a nice meal. Jack couldn't help but notice how scared Audrey was.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you again." She confessed.

"You've never lost me." He said, gently. "And, that's not going to change. We have a ton of agents outside. They're going to follow us everywhere. And, we're going to be okay. Not to mention that we have no proof that the Chinese are coming after me."

"I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Audrey." He said bringing her face close to his for a long romantic kiss. Audrey smiled at how much she had missed those kisses when he was gone. Jack had spent the rest of the night trying to convince Audrey that he wasn't going to leave every time she had any doubts.

The week dragged on as they waited for news. Charles Logan had come back to the country on Wednesday. There had been no sign that the Chinese were looking for Jack. But, they were. Just as soon as the security on Jack downsized Cheng would make his move. Well, not him as much as his workers.

Two weeks after Logan returned, the security levels dropped on Jack and Audrey. They now had one guard at each entrance of the house.

"Look, today's the first day of minimum security. So, please just keep an eye out." Audrey pleaded before she left for work.

"I always keep an eye out. But, thanks." He kissed Audrey goodbye before getting ready to go to work. Jack's lessons were going well but were soon interrupted with a gunshot. Jack acted immediately. He hid the children and called Audrey who said she was sending over more security. She hung up and the door opened. The agent walked in bleeding from his shoulder.

"Mr. Bauer, we need to leave. The man who did this was of Chinese decent. I have no doubt that there are more on the way." As if on cue, the door was kicked down. Five men barreled through the door and shot the agent in the heart. There was no doubt he was dead. Jack was knocked unconscious after trying to take on the five men. He was brought to a car where he was handcuffed and gagged. The only thing he could think about was Audrey. He had told her he wouldn't leave her. And, yet he was.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Reviews welcomed as always. Hopefull Jack and Audrey will be reunited soon but hey my mind makes the story not me. _:)

Chapter 9

"I knew we should have waited! We should've kept security longer than that!" Audrey exclaimed to her father after news of Jack's disappearance. The security agent was dead. How were they expecting to find Jack?

"Audrey, we're going to find him. I have everybody working on it." Her father said, trying to calm her down. Audrey turned on her heel and walked out of her father's office. She got into her car and drove to Jack's work. She was so angry she didn't even think about the sadness that she was feeling as well.

Audrey arrived at the familiar gym and approached one of the agents. "Agent Sampson, do we have any clues?"

"Sorry, Ms. Raines." He said.

Audrey proceeded into the gym where she saw the dead agent being taken away. The kids were in a separate room waiting for their parents to pick them up. Audrey entered the room seeing the feared expression of the children.

"Where did they take Jack? Who's the dead guy? Are we in trouble?" One kid asked. Had they not talked to the kids yet?

"No, you guys are safe. I promise." Audrey said to the children.

Another kid asked, "What happened to Jack? Who are you?"

"I'm Jack's girlfriend." Audrey said. "Jack's going to be fine." Audrey wasn't sure whether she sounded convincing. She certainly wasn't convincing herself.

Meanwhile, Jack started waking up. He felt nauseous. He looked around. He wasn't in a car. How long had he been out? He was sitting on a cold floor in an empty room. When the nausea went away, he made his way to the door. It was, of course, locked. He tried breaking down the door but it didn't work. He managed to make enough noise to alarm the people outside. He heard the lock of the door turning and stood behind the wall. A man walked in and Jack elbowed him in the face and disarmed him. He reached for the gun on the ground but he was kick hard in the stomach and then in the chest. Cheng entered the room just as the man who had kicked him handcuffed him to a pipe in the room.

"Have you ever been to Europe, Mr. Bauer?" Cheng asked. Jack juts glared violently at him. "That's where we are going. And, then a plane will pick us up and bring us to your prison cell in China. I hope you don't get seasick. This is going to be a long ride."

That ride had been the longest week of Jack's life. They beat him to near death making sure he lived to feel the pain. They made it painful enough to have him beg for death. The cuts on his body were swollen and probably filled with infection. There would be scars all over his chest and back for the rest of his life. He didn't know how long that would be, but he sure didn't want to go back to D.C. Audrey would never be able to look at him again. She'd be petrified by the scars. They had convinced him of that. He had nothing to live for. He figured he'd never see Audrey again. He only had their memories to protect him. He used them to fight off the pain.

Audrey hadn't slept for seven days. She couldn't help but think about what they were doing to him. She worked like crazy to try and find him. Kim helped her. After day three of the search, Audrey called Chloe O'Brien to ask for her help. And Chloe had asked Bill and Karen to help. The five of them worked frantically everyday knowing that there might not be a tomorrow for Jack. Audrey couldn't stand to think about that. She constantly broke into tears and was comforted by the friends around her. On the seventh day, everybody started becoming hopeless. Audrey went home crying. She walked home in order to escape the memories of Jack at her house.

"Audrey," said a hushed voice. A hand reached out and grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled her into a dark street. Audrey looked up frightened, but saw a familiar face.

"Tony?" She asked in amazement. "But, you're dead."

"That never stopped Jack. Why should it stop me?" He said humorously. He was attempting to joke, yet his eyes showed pain and worry.

"Why are you here? What do you want? How are you alive?" Audrey asked.

"A group of people saved me after my heart stopped. That's all I can tell you. I'm here because I know where Jack is."

"You do?" Audrey asked. "How?"

"The people who kept me alive aren't exactly good people. They were talking about Logan coming back and so I did some research knowing that they'd go after Jack. Look, you can't tell anybody who you got this information from. Got it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Think about it Audrey. They wouldn't have risked taking Jack to China by plane. They are obviously taking him by ship. I think they're taking him to France. Then they can get on a plane without too many precautions. Check into it. And remember, you've never seen me."

"Tony, wait!" She said before he left. Tony stopped. "Are you going to be okay? You said the people who saved you aren't good people. You can come back and not have to worry about them."

"Sorry, Audrey. Good or bad, these people are going to help me get revenge." Tony turned and left before Audrey could say anything else. She didn't have time to think about Tony's last words. She rushed back to work and just like he had said a Chinese ship was entering a port in France at that exact time. Audrey called her father immediately to tell him. How could they have been so stupid? They had been looking for planes and boats never even crossed their minds.

Cheng gave orders to his men to take Jack out of the ship and put him in the private plane that was waiting for them when they arrived. They had beaten Jack enough that day in order to make him go without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I was away for a couple days and probably won't be back until Monday. I know its a long wait. I'm sorry. But, please review to pass the time._

Chapter 10

Audrey didn't notice herself pacing outside the hospital room. Jack had arrived in D.C. only two hours ago and was taken directly to the hospital. She was told that she'd have to wait to see Jack until after they checked out his injuries.

"Audrey, the doctor just told me it's going to be a while before we can see him. Why don't you sit in the waiting room with the rest of us?" Kim said, noticing the exhaustion in Audrey's eyes. Audrey didn't respond. She simply followed Kim into the waiting room. Chloe, Morris, Bill, Karen, and her father were sitting in chairs facing each other. Audrey sighed as she sat down across from her father.

They tried to make small talk to ease Audrey and Kim's minds. Audrey pretended to be interested in the conversation but found herself eyeing the door where a doctor would come out and tell her about Jack. She was tapping her feet in anticipation which didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Audrey, he's going to be fine." Her father finally said breaking the light conversation.

"Then why has he been in there for an hour and a half?" Audrey asked.

"They have to check on him. Just in case." Bill added.

"Just in case what?" Audrey said feeling more and more helpless. Nobody answered. At that point a doctor came into the waiting room. He made his way over to them.

"Jack's doing well for his condition. He was obviously beaten badly. He has burn marks and almost all of his cuts were infected. We've cleaned them out. He has a severely bruised leg that he won't be able to walk on for a couple days. And, his right wrist is broken." The doctor said. Audrey shivered at the thought of Jack being beaten by the Chinese. "He can have visitors now, but only one at a time for right now."

Kim went first. She talked to him for about ten minutes. Kim returned to the waiting room to see six faces looking up with worry.

"He's okay everyone. He said he's exhausted and wanted to sleep. Sorry, Audrey, I know you wanted to see him." Kim said.

"It's fine." Audrey said.

"I told him that all of you guys were here. He seemed happy about that." Kim said.

They sat there for another hour and the doctor from earlier came back to the waiting room. "He's awake and wants to talk to Chloe and Morris." Chloe and Morris stood up and made their way to Jack's room not missing the saddened expression on Audrey's face. Audrey was holding back her tears. How could he want to see them before her?

"Jack, you're killing her out there." Morris said when they first walked in.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Audrey, Jack, she's been really worried and instead of asking for her you asked to see us." Chloe said. "Not that we're not happy to see you."

Jack didn't respond. He didn't want Audrey to see him so helpless. He changed the subject, "Thanks. I'm sure you played a big part in getting me away from them."

"Actually, we were good at coming up with no leads. Audrey started thinking ten times as hard as she already was and figured out where you were without any of our help." Chloe said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Morris said.

"Tell everyone out there to go home. I'm done with visitors for today." Jack said, knowing exactly how hurt Audrey's expression would be. "And, tell Audrey I love her."

Morris and Chloe left the room. He relayed Jack's message and everybody left. Except Audrey. "Audrey, you should go get some rest. I'm sure Jack will talk with you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"I'm not leaving him again. No matter how hard he tries to push me away." Audrey replied.

"You wouldn't be leaving him. You need sleep, Audrey. Cheng is in jail along with all his men on the ship and the ones waiting with the car. Without Cheng, they won't be able to get to Jack. So, you won't have any nightmares." Chloe said. "I know that's why you've been avoiding sleep as much as possible."

"Goodnight Chloe." Audrey said sending her and Morris away. Once they left Audrey made her way to Jack's room despite his request. She opened the door and saw Jack's eyes open at the sound of the door. She was amazed at how much he could hear even in his sleep.

"Audrey, what are you doing in here?" Jack asked. "I wanted you to go home and sleep."

"I'm not tired, Jack." Audrey said. He could tell it was a lie, but didn't confront her on it. Audrey looked at a small scar on Jack's face. She looked towards his neck and found the start of another scar that obviously extended to his chest. "What did they do to you, Jack?"

"Nothing, Audrey. I'm fine. I promise." Jack said, hoping he sounded convincing. He knew he didn't. Audrey just stared at him with her eyes that were filled lightly with tears. Audrey sat on the left side of his bed and took Jack's hand in hers.

"I was so worried about you." Audrey said staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so glad you got me out of there when you did. It was horrible." Jack said, knowing full well that he contradicted everything he had said before. Audrey leaned over and kissed him passionately. Audrey rested her hand on his chest that was covered by a thin white T-shirt. He could feel pain searing through his body and Audrey immediately pulled her hand away.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you." Audrey said, tears now dripping down her face. Jack picked up his good hand and placed it on her cheek. He used his thumb to gently brush away the tears.

"You didn't hurt me, Audrey. The Chinese did. I'm just a little sore." Jack said. He pulled her face close to his for another kiss. The doctor came seconds after they pulled apart and brought a reclining chair for Audrey to sleep on. They set it up just next to Jack's bed. They were still close enough to hold onto each other's hands for comfort while they slept.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Happy to be back. I was supposed to post earlier but got distracted. Review pleaseee!_

Chapter 11

After a week and a half Jack's leg was feeling better and he was released from the hospital. The doctors gave him some crutches in case he finds it too hard to walk on his leg. His wrist was still in a cast. He was told that he needs to clean his cuts everyday to keep infection away. Audrey drove Jack home from the hospital. She helped him get inside. She could tell his leg was sore but refused to use the crutches.

"Jack, you should really use the crutches. It would be a lot less painful." Audrey said.

"I'm fine. I can make it." Jack said not wanting Audrey to think he was hurt more than he was.

"Please just take it easy." Audrey said with a concerned look on her face. Jack opened the door and made his way to the closest chair. He sat down quickly on the couch and extended his legs so that they too were resting on the couch. Audrey sat down on the edge of the couch and touched Jack's cheek. She took her hand away and slid down to where his feet were. She took off his shoes so he'd be more comfortable. She slid back up to his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Audrey asked.

"No thanks." Jack said reaching up for her face. He brought it down to his for another kiss. This time it was longer and more heated. He loved having her close to him again. This was how things were supposed to be.

Audrey reached for the bottom of his shirt but Jack stopped her. "Maybe I am kind of hungry." He wasn't but he wasn't sure how Audrey would react to the scars. She had seen the one on his face but there was only on scar on his face. He figured she'd be repulsed by them. Audrey sighed and made her way into the kitchen. Jack had been doing that all week. Every time she got close to trying to take his shirt off, he'd change the subject. She made them lunch which they ate outside.

"What did they do to you?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey," Jack sighed, "I've told you. I'm not going to tell you the details. They tortured me but I'm fine now."

"Please Jack, you might feel better if you talk about it." Audrey said.

"No, Audrey. I wouldn't!" Jack raised his voice. "I want to forget it. I think it would make you feel better. But, not me. I don't want to relive what happened! So, please stop asking me to!"

He stopped eating and tried to make his way inside. Eventually he managed his way into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. He thought he should go out and apologize, but he knew he wasn't actually sorry. He meant what he said. But, maybe he had been a little rude while expressing his opinion. "Dammit." He said under his breath. He got up and made his way back outside where Audrey was sitting. She was crying and Jack sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said before he could say it. "I just worry about you. And, I just want you to tell me what happened so that I can stop thinking the worst. But, I'm sorry because that's not fair of me to ask."

"I understand Audrey. And, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Audrey repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. You worry about me enough as it is. And, I'm afraid that what happened to me is worse than what you expect. Which would mean that you worry about me more. And, I know you don't think you did enough to get me out of there sooner. But, there wasn't anything you could have done."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Jack. "I just wish Tony could have come sooner." She whispered but then remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Who is Tony?" Jack asked.

"Nobody." Audrey replied quickly. She was happy that Jack hadn't assumed that she meant Tony Almeida. But, then again why would he assume that. Tony was dead.

Jack looked at her questioningly. He dropped it for now. That night Kim, Chloe, Morris, Bill, and Karen came over for dinner. When dinner was over, Audrey, Kim, Chloe, and Karen went into the living room while the boys cleaned up after dinner.

"Who is Tony?" He asked Bill and Morris hoping for an answer.

"What?" Morris and Bill asked in confusion.

"Audrey today mentioned that she wished Tony could have come sooner and then she wouldn't tell me who he was."

"Well I have no idea Jack. Sorry." Morris said.

"Only Tony I know is-" Bill stopped before he said the word dead. Jack had only just recently lost Tony, but it seemed like so long ago. He didn't want to bring him up now.

Jack knew what Bill was going to say. He sighed wishing he could find out who this Tony person was. What if Audrey had moved on in the week he was away? He pushed the thought from his mind. Morris, Bill, and Jack walked into the living room where the girls were talking. Jack sat between Audrey and Kim.

"So, what's been going on this past week?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Not much, dad. We've all been working like crazy to try and find you." Kim said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you've been the cause for some serious sleep loss." Karen said.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked. Everybody looked at Audrey who was the real source of their success.

"We stopped looking at planes and started looking at ships." Audrey said.

"Planes are faster. What made you think that they'd go by boat?" Jack asked.

"Well, we'd looked for all the planes and none of them seemed suspicious. So we looked at boats." Audrey said.

"And, by we you mean you. We didn't need to look at boats. You found it on the first try." Chloe intervened. Everyone was staring at Audrey in a questioning manner.

"Look I can't tell you who, but someone gave me information." Audrey said, knowing that they'd keep questioning her.

"The guy you were talking about. Tony? Was he the one? Who is he? He had to have been a part of it if he knew where I was." Jack said. Everybody waited for an answer.

Audrey sighed. "Look, this is going to be a little surprising. But, when I was going home a week after Jack was taken, I was pulled behind a building. It was Tony Almeida. He said that after he died a group of people revived him. The group isn't exactly one that Tony wants to be associated with."

"Tony's alive?" Jack asked in amazement. Now he knew how everyone else felt when he came back from the dead. Audrey told them everything that Tony had said.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:Reviews appreciated._

Chapter 12

Everybody went home confused after dinner. They still didn't understand how Tony could be alive. Jack went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He hadn't slept in a real bed in what felt like forever. Audrey sat down next to him.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Audrey asked, knowing that the news of Tony was probably a huge shock for him.

"The people who saved him, what did they have to do with the Chinese?" He asked.

"I don't think they had anything to do with the Chinese. Tony said they were talking about Charles Logan being released. They probably worked for him."

"Audrey, why would Tony want to work with the people responsible for killing Michelle?"

"He said he wanted revenge maybe he's using these people to get to Logan." Audrey said.

"He's still working with terrorists whether he's going to kill them or not. I'm sure they're going to kill people before Tony can get to Logan." Jack said. He couldn't believe Tony would work with them. No matter what he could gain from it. Audrey could see that Jack felt betrayed. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Jack." She said. "Stop thinking about it."

Jack smiled at her. He kissed her back. He was so happy to be back. He loved looking into her eyes and kissing her. He loved her hair and her smile. He simply loved everything about her. He kissed her again this time more passionately forgetting about what he had been told about Tony. Somehow that wasn't important right then. Jack pushed Audrey onto her back. At first he was reluctant to let her see the scars that were all over his body. But, his desire for her pushed away the reluctance and they made love for the first time since he returned.

The next day came quick and Jack went with Audrey to work. He wanted to see if he could find Tony. He couldn't find anything. At noon there was a knock on the door.

"You have to eat lunch or I'm kicking you out." Audrey teased as she walked over to the chair next to Jack.

"I'll eat later." Jack said. Audrey reached for the mouse of the computer and was about to click the close button when Jack agreed to eat something quick. They ate sandwiches in the office.

"No luck yet I'm guessing." Audrey said.

"None." Jack replied.

"Look, if you really want to find Tony, ask Chloe for help. She's good at finding people." Audrey said.

Jack asked Chloe for help and she agreed to help him. In a couple days Chloe figured out where Tony was living. Jack was amazed at how Chloe could always get results. The next day, Jack stopped by Tony's house. He had brought his gun just in case. He knocked on the door. Tony opened the door, surprised.

"Audrey, told you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm confused." Jack said going inside.

"How'd you find me?"

"Chloe. How'd you stay alive?"

"Henderson purposely missed my heart so I could be revived. He wanted his men to turn me into one of the bad guys."

"Sounds like he succeeded."

"No, Jack." Tony said. "Just because I'm working for them doesn't mean I'm one of them."

"So, then your work undercover for the government?"

"I work undercover for myself." Tony said.

"You're trying to get to Logan?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. "He deserves to die."

"Tony, Logan is in prison. He's already being punished."

"I'm sorry; I meant to say that he deserves to die slowly. Painfully."

"Look, I understand that you want revenge. But, Michelle probably wouldn't approve of what you're doing for her."

"Michelle's dead, Jack. She doesn't get to make that decision." Tony said. He paused then continued. "You've already gotten your revenge Jack. On Nina. Why can't I get mine?"

"I'm not going to stop you Tony. I'm just trying to give you some insight. You can get revenge without working with terrorists."

"I'll think about it." Tony said. He walked to the door and motioned for Jack to leave.

Jack left and went home. When he got there Audrey was there too.

"Why are you home so early?" Jack asked.

"I just came home so I could spend the day with you once you got back." Audrey said walking towards him. He kissed her gently on the lips. "How did talking with Tony go?"

"I don't know. I told him that he should try getting revenge without working with terrorists. He said he'd think about it."

"It's a start."

"I'll go back tomorrow." Jack said. "But, right now, let's go take a walk like we used to and then we can go out for dinner.

They took a walk which brought back memories of before Jack had to fake his death. Audrey would give him a private tour of D.C. all the time. Before, Jack had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Audrey so he wouldn't actually see the different buildings Audrey was talking about. Now, Jack didn't just have a hard time it was impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. Being away from her for a year and a half and then again for a week was the hardest thing in the world for him. He never wanted to leave her again.

Jack stopped for a second and grimaced in pain. His leg was still in pain from the bruising. Audrey sat him down on the bench near them.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I think it's just because I forgot to take painkillers." He said. "We can just sit here until the pain goes away."

Audrey smiled. She moved closer to Jack who immediately put his arm around her.

"I love this, Audrey." Jack said.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Being back in D.C. with you." Jack said.

"I love it too." Audrey said. "Everything feels normal again."

"I know." Jack said. When Jack could finally stand up they walked back home instead of walking to dinner.

The next day Jack returned to Tony's house. Tony said that the terrorists were the only way to get to Logan. But, he also told Jack that if they planned anything between now and when he kills them and Logan, he'd tell Jack. Jack knew that was the best answer he was going to get. He accepted it and left.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Reviews always appreciated. (You can review even if you're not a member). I think people are reading this or maybe they just click on it to make my number of visitors go up and get my hopes up. Review and let me know if you are actually reading the story. _:)

Chapter 13

Jack went from Tony's to DoD so he could tell Audrey what happened. Audrey was coming back from a meeting and was happy to see Jack waiting in her office. He told her what Tony had said.

"So, we just let Tony kill Logan and the people he's working with?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. And, then he goes to jail. And, if the group he's working with has any plans to kill innocent people in the meantime, Tony is going to warn us." Jack said.

"And, what if he doesn't?" Audrey asked.

"He will." Jack said. He hadn't thought about that.

"Alright." Audrey said. "Let's go home."

"It's two o'clock. You're supposed to be working." Jack said.

"Being the boss's daughter has its benefits." Audrey said, smiling.

"Then how come you used to work late with me every night." Jack teased.

"Because you were in desperate need of help." Audrey replied. She stood up and kissed Jack. They kissed until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They pulled apart. Audrey whispered, "Come in."

"Hey, Audrey, can you look over these for me?" James Heller said. He put the papers on her desk. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

"Better, Sir." Jack said.

"Glad to hear it." James said before walking out the door.

"So, I guess I'm not leaving early." Audrey said.

"That's okay." Jack said moving in for another kiss.

"And, Jack," Audrey said. "You don't work for him anymore. You don't have to call him 'Sir' or 'Mr. Secretary' or anything like that."

"Bye." Jack said, smiling. Just because he doesn't work for him anymore doesn't mean he still can't have respect for him. He had always looked up to Heller as a father figure.

Jack turned around and walk out of Audrey's office. Instead of leaving, Jack went up to Heller's office instead. He had wanted to do this ever since he got back, but decided to wait. It was finally time. Jack knocked on the door, nervously.

"Come in." James said. Jack opened the door. "Jack, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sir. Everything's fine." Jack said. He rubbed his thumb against his other fingertips. "Sir, I came here to talk to you about Audrey."

"What about her, Jack?" James said.

"I love her. She's the-"

"Yes, Jack." James interrupted.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"I know what you were going to ask. So, yes, you can marry my daughter. Not that you needed my permission anyways." James explained.

"Thank you, Sir." Jack said. He left before James had a chance to change his mind. He walked out of the building being the happiest man alive.

He hadn't bought a ring yet so he decided to go buy one before Audrey got off work. He looked at what seemed like thousands of rings before picking one that he thought Audrey would like. It was now four o'clock and Jack still had an hour before Audrey got home. Jack decided he wouldn't ask her tonight. He hadn't thought of a romantic way to do it.

Jack made his way to his daughter's apartment. He had to make sure Kim was okay with him getting remarried. Kim was home and was surprised to see her father.

"Hey, dad." Kim said when she opened the door. "What's up?" She moved to the side of the door to let him in.

"Kim," he gathered his thoughts which didn't help because he kind of just blurted it out. "I want to ask Audrey to marry me." It was more of a question than a statement.

"About time." Kim said, smiling. "Did you think I was going to say no or something? Mom died years ago, dad. It's about time you move on. Not to mention you love Audrey a lot more than you loved mom."

"I love Audrey differently than I loved your mom. Not more." Jack said, even though Kim had been right.

"Congrats, dad." Kim said. She hugged her father. "Can I see the ring?"

Jack took the ring out of his pocket and showed Kim. Jack left shortly after that so he could get home before Audrey. He didn't want her to ask where he had been. They went out to dinner that night and Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. More so than usual.

"So, I took next week off of work." Audrey said.

"Really? How come?" Jack asked.

"So, I could spend time with you." Audrey said.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said. He decided he'd take her somewhere nice for her vacation time. That's when he'd ask her to marry him.

Jack planned their vacation while Audrey worked for the rest of the week. He'd surprise her with plane tickets to Key West, Florida. They'd leave on Sunday and come home later in the week. He just hoped she'd accept his proposal otherwise it would be a really horrible vacation.

On Friday night, Audrey came home happy to be off of work. When she got home, Jack was making dinner. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She was pressed up against his back and her hands were touching his chest.

"What are you making?" Audrey asked kissing the back of his neck.

"Spaghetti. The only thing I know how to cook." He said turning around and meeting her eyes. "I got you a present, beautiful."

"Where?" Audrey asked.

"It's on the table." Jack said. Audrey made her way to the table where there was a long box with a bow on it. Audrey opened it and found two tickets to Key West. She had mentioned once to Jack that she had always wanted to go there.

"Jack, this is great." Audrey said and made her way over to him. She teased, "But, who should I take with me."

"I guess you have to choose between all of your boyfriends." He replied.

"Well, I guess I'll take my favorite of them." She said, staring at Jack. Jack looked over his shoulder as if she was referring to someone else.

"Who me?" He joked.

"Why not? I mean you're strong so carrying all of my suitcases will be easy." Audrey teased. Jack kissed her and told her how much he loved her. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to wait to ask her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Short update. it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. i'm sorry. Reviews please!_

Chapter 14

Tonight. After being in Key West for three days, Jack was finally going to propose to the love of his life. He kept the ring in his suitcase knowing that Audrey would find it anywhere else. Three hours until they'd be sitting on the beach under the moonlight. That's when he'd ask her.

Right now, they were on a boat that they had rented for the week. Jack drove the boat and Audrey sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Jack," Audrey said. "This is amazing."

"So are you." Jack said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, bringing her face up to his for a kiss. After they got back to shore, they went to the hotel they were staying in. They changed out of their bathing suits and into clothes for dinner. After a nice dinner, they changed back into their bathing suits for the beach. Jack could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Jack took the ring out of his suitcase and put it in the pocket of his suit. Audrey came out from the bathroom and Jack smiled nervously.

Audrey walked over to Jack who was smiling slightly at her. She kissed him and led him to the bed. She playfully pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Jack's hands made their way to the back of Audrey's bikini top where he untied the strings keeping it on.

"I just put that on." Audrey said.

"And, then you came onto me. I'd say it's your own fault." Jack said.

"I guess you're right." Audrey said moving her lips down to his chest and then his stomach. "What's in your pocket?" Audrey asked as she moved down to his swimming shorts.

"Nothing," he said.

"Right," Audrey said. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. She opened it and saw the ring that Jack had been so careful for her not to see. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Do you have to be so nosy?" Jack asked frustrated that she hadn't let him do it right.

"It's beautiful." Audrey said.

"It reminded me of you." Jack said. After thinking of what to say when he proposed, he was now at a loss for words. Audrey smiled. "I love you so much. I honestly don't know how I would survive without you. When I died, I missed you more than anything else. And same when I was with the Chinese that week. Every minute I'm away from you feels like an eternity. And, I don't want to be away from you ever again. And, there was more but you caught me off guard and now I don't remember the rest of it. So, will you marry me?"

"Of course, baby." Audrey said kissing Jack more passionately than she ever had. "I'm sorry for ruining your plan or whatever."

"It's okay. I still love you." Jack said.

"Good, I'm glad. I love you too." Audrey said. They continued what they had started before forgetting about the beach, the moonlight, and the stars. Jack and Audrey were the happiest people alive.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Reviews appreciated!_

Chapter 15

The next few months consisted of Jack and Audrey planning the wedding. The wedding was going to be in mid-May. They had planned every detail and couldn't be any more excited about the wedding. They only invited a few people including Audrey's father, Jack's daughter, Chloe, Morris, Bill, Karen, and a couple of Audrey's close friends.

On the day of the wedding, Jack and Audrey got ready in separate rooms. Neither of them were nervous. They were both excited. Audrey was surprised at how almost a year ago she thought she'd never get married again, especially to the love of her life who at the time she thought was dead.

Jack, too, thought he'd never get a chance to get married again. It had been hard to move on after Teri died. And, then he finally fell in love again. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone.

"Bauer." He answered.

"Jack, it's Tony." The voice on the other line said. "Remember how I said I'd let you know if the people I'm working with were planning something."

"Please tell me that something can wait until tomorrow." Jack said.

"Not really. They got more nerve gas, Jack. They're planning to use it in highly populated areas in D.C. today. I have no idea where. I'm sorry that I can't help more. I'll let you know if I learn anything else. They've been reluctant to telling me information lately. I think they know I've been in contact with you. I have to go." Tony hung up the phone. Of all days they decide to have an attack. Jack stormed down the hall and knocked on Audrey's door.

"Come in." Audrey said. Jack opened the door. Audrey was sitting in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was held up by clips that matched her dress. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Jack, what are you doing in here?"

"Yeah, dad, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Kim said. He hadn't even noticed that Kim was sitting on a couch with Chloe, Karen, and Audrey's friends. They were all staring at him and waiting for him to speak.

"Audrey, you look beautiful. Can we go into the hall for a minute?" He asked.

"Thanks," she said. She stood up and followed Jack in to the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Tony just called. He said that the people he's working with got more nerve gas."

"Did he say where? How much do they have?" Audrey asked.

"I have no idea. Tony had to hang up before I could ask him any questions. He said he'd call back and let us know if he finds out anything that might help us."

"Alright, handsome, go change" Audrey instructed and then kissed him.

"We can't just call DoD and tell them to handle it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, do you really trust them to get the job done? Think about it. Every time you did things your way, you were successful. If you were to do exactly what CTU or DoD said, this country would have a very small population or possibly even no population. I know you don't want to get back into all of this but seeing as how we have no leads, we really need you."

"Fine." They both went back to their rooms to change. The wedding would have to wait for another day.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Been a while. But, i'm back. Reviews appreciated._

Chapter 16

"Tony! Go help them put the canisters in the van." A tall, middle aged man insisted. Tony wearily stood up and walked towards the van. He wanted to end this attack. He wanted to kill them all now. But, he couldn't. These people were involved with Michelle's death. And, they would lead him to Logan who was much more responsible for her death than anyone else.

Tony slowly brought each canister of nerve gas to the van. He looked to see if he could disable it. They wouldn't know it was him. He had no luck. There was nothing. All he could do was figure out where they were going to use it and tell Jack.

"Let's go." The tall man commanded getting into the passenger seat of the van. Tony hopped in the back hoping to get a better look at the canisters.

"Where are we going, Alex?" Tony asked the man, nonchalantly.

"I have a couple places in mind." Alex responded.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Some museums, a mall, and the prison." Alex said.

"The prison?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. With Logan. Basically, the other places are distractions. We need Logan's help to use the rest of the canisters." Alex explained.

"But, won't he die along with the guards?" Tony asked.

"No, we'll get to him in time." Alex said. Tony took out his phone and texted Jack, 'Mall and museums. 15 canisters.' He left out the part about the prison. Jack wasn't about ruin the work he's done to get to Logan.

Jack looked at his new text message. "Audrey, they have fifteen canisters and Tony thinks they're using them on malls and museums."

"Jack, there are tons of museums in D.C." Audrey said.

"That's all he said." Jack informed her.

"Well, at least it's something." Audrey said. "I'm going to start seeing which museums have little security. I want you to find as many malls around here that you can and call them to warn them."

"Okay. Audrey, it seems kind of pointless, don't you think?" Jack said.

"Well, since we don't know exactly where they're going and we have no leads besides what Tony gave us, we kind of have to work with it." Audrey said.

"No, I meant that they're only targeting those places. I mean don't terrorists usually want something bigger?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah but from what I can tell from Tony, they don't really have a leader who will tell them what to do. And, if they were doing something bigger, Tony would tell us, right?"

"Unless, somehow it benefits him." Jack said trying to put the pieces together. He sat thinking and looking up phone numbers.

"Are you going to tell me what you mean by that?" Audrey asked.

"They need a leader. Someone who has had experience with nerve gas before." Jack explained.

"Logan?" Audrey asked. "Jack, he's in prison."

"What if they break him out or something?" Jack asked.

"I guess they could wipe out the security at the prison and get to Logan but wouldn't he die?" Audrey asked.

"Remember when I was pretending to be Rossler and the terrorists released the sentox in the mall? There was a girl who was dying so I took her out of the building and she lived. They can get to Logan faster than I got to that girl."

"So the mall and museum is just a diversion?" Audrey asked.

"Without a doubt." Jack said.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Review please._

Chapter 17

Audrey called the prison and told them to tighten security along with malls and museums in the area.

"Audrey, we should send a field team. To the prison. I mean, they could set it off before they got to the security check and still wipe out all the guards." Jack said.

"They're getting ready now." Audrey said.

"I want to go with them." Jack said. Audrey looked at him.

"Jack," Audrey said. "No. They can do it."

"It's not that I don't think they can do it. I just-"

"You just what, Jack? Miss almost dying everyday?" Audrey said.

"I just don't want to see innocent people die." Jack said.

"Well, I don't want to see you die." Audrey said.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Jack insisted.

Audrey thought for a minute. She knew she was being selfish. "Go. Please be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

Jack kissed her. "I love you." He turned around and headed out of her office.

"Jack," Audrey said, stopping Jack in the door frame. "I love you, too."

Jack hurried down the hall where the field team was getting ready. He put on a chest protector and grabbed a gun and some ammo and finally a gas mask. Why didn't they have these back at CTU when the nerve gas attacks happened?

Meanwhile, Tony and the terrorists were on their way to the Air and Space Museum. They arrive and put the canister in a bag.

"Only one of us are going in." Alex said, looking at Tony to take initiative. Tony just sat there. He didn't want to do this. All he wanted was Logan. He grabbed the bag and put a mask in it.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"You go in. You go to the security guy with red hair. He's tall, and has tattoos all down his arms. He'll let you in. Then you find a place to set it up and set it off. Remember how?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"And, then get the hell out."

Tony grabbed the bag and walked towards the building. Tony saw the security guard with the red hair and made his way over to him. He put the bag on the table to be checked. The man opened it slightly and pushed the bag to the other end of the table so Tony could go through the metal detector. Tony went through and grabbed the bag. Tony found a spot that was perfect to set it off. He set the bag on the floor and unzipped it. He kind of hoped someone would find him. He picked up the mask and looked at it. He could't do it. He could see tons of small children and their parents happy to be on vacation. Tony saw an exit sign and decided to leave. He wouldn't be a part of this anymore. Jack had been right. Michelle wouldn't want him to do it. He ran out the door with the canister hoping that he'd have enough to time to get away before Alex and his men started looking for him.

The exit brought him behind the building to Jefferson Avenue where he caught a taxi. He immediately called Jack.

"Bauer." Jack answered.

"Jack, it's Tony."

"Tony, I know you guys are planning to break Logan out. We have a team outside the prison already."

"Jack, I'm out. I'm not doing this anymore. I have a canister here that I was supposed to set off but I couldn't do it."

"You have a canister with you right now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Tony, I need you to give it to authorities." Jack said.

"No, they'll arrest me." Tony said. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Tony, you were helping terrorists." Jack said.

"Jack, give me another option." Tony said.

"Fine. Give it to Audrey." Jack suggested.

"Jack, I can't just go walking into DOD."

"I'll call her and tell her to meet you somewhere."

"Tell her to meet me where she first found out I was alive." He said.

"Okay." Jack said and hung up. He called Audrey to tell her.

"Jack, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Tony just called me. He was supposed to set off a canister but could't do it."

"So, he's out. For good?" Audrey asked.

"He says so. I believe him. But, I need you to meet with him because he has the canister on him."

"Where?"

"He said the place where you first found out he was alive. Where is that? I'm going to meet you there."

Audrey told him the street name and they hung up Audrey made her way there. Tony was already there when she arrived. He immediately gave her the bag.

"What happened? Why'd you change your mind?" She asked.

"There were kids. Everywhere. They would've died." Tony said.

"What about your revenge?" She asked.

"I give up. Michelle wouldn't want me to kill all those innocent people just for one person."

"Glad you figured that one out." Audrey said.

"What do I do now?" Tony asked.

"Wait here for a little while. Jack is coming."

"He wants me to turn myself in. I think I will. It's not like I have anything to lose."

"I'm sorry, Tony. About Michelle. I know how much you loved her."

"She was pregnant. A boy. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have cared about killing all those people."

"Yes, you would have. You're a good person. You wouldn't have done it."

Jack 's car pulled up a few minutes later. He got out and stood next to Audrey. Jack handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"Chloe's number." Jack said.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"Disappear Tony. You helped me and now I'm helping you. Chloe will help more than I can."

"Thanks." Tony said. He turned around to walk away but turned back. "Congrats by the way. For getting engaged."

"We'd be married already if it weren't for all this." Jack said, under his breath as Tony disappeared down the street.

By the end of the day, the terrorists were stopped. After finding that Tony didn't set off the canisters, Alex and his men left the museum and headed for the mall. At the mall there were security cameras and thanks to the heads-up from DOD security arrested the man who went in to set off the canister. The rest of them went to the prison where they found a field team waiting outside the building. Alex and his men shot at the agents and the agents shot back killing all the men except Alex who was put under arrest. Only one agent was wounded. They secured the canisters. Audrey and Jack decided to make the wedding tomorrow. They didn't want to have to wait any longer. Not to mention with their luck their would probably be another attack if the pushed it back too far.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Woah, it's been a while. Reviews appreciated and loved as always._

Chapter 18

This time there were no interruptions. Jack and Audrey got married the next day. Jack could't get over how incredibly beautiful Audrey looked in her wedding dress. Despite most men's urgency to get off the wedding dress the minute they got home, Jack wanted her to wear it forever.

"Jack, I'm not going to wear this dress forever, you know that." Audrey informed him.

"Just a little longer, please." Jack pleaded, just staring at her.

"Five more minutes." Audrey sighed.

"You're supposed to be happy that I think you're so beautiful." Jack said.

"Yes, and I am. But, you've been staring at me for hours now." Audrey said. Jack shrugged. Audrey smiled.

"Perfect. Now stay just like that." Jack said hoping that she'd continue to smile. Audrey rolled her eyes. She waited a couple more seconds before standing up from the bed. She walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? And, will this cut into my five minutes?" Jack asked.

"I'm going downstairs to get my phone. And, yes it will cut into your time." Audrey said.

"Wait, there's no reason to have your phone. You aren't going to answer it anyway." Jack said standing up to stop her from leaving. The last thing Jack wanted was for Audrey to get an emergency call from work. He grabbed Audrey gently by the wrist and led her back to their bed. He finally decided to help her take off the dress. She pulled off his tie and pushed off his jacket. Jack put the dress down nicely making sure it stayed beautiful. Meanwhile, Audrey undid the buttons of his shirt and let it land in a pile with his tuxedo jacket and tie. She then helped him out of his pants.

"I love you so much, Audrey." Jack said in between the kisses he was planting along her body.

"I love you, too, Jack." Audrey said. They made love for hours that night. Jack couldn't believe that a while ago he thought he'd never get to see her again. He thought he'd never get to tell her that he was alive or how much he loved her. He'd never get to see her fall asleep in his arms like she was doing now. He smiled at her. Eventually they both fell asleep and in the morning they woke up the same way they had fallen asleep.

"Morning." Jack said to Audrey whose eyes were fluttering open.

"Morning." Audrey said smiling up at Jack.

"Are you really going to work today?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Audrey said. Jack made a face. "And, then when I get home we'll leave for our honeymoon."

"Or, we could leave now." Jack said not wanting to separate from Audrey even if it was only for a couple hours.

"Sorry, baby. I have work to do." Audrey said. Audrey left for work and Jack started to pack for their honeymoon.

Audrey worked quickly hoping to get all of her paperwork done before she left for her honeymoon. There was a knock on the door. It was her father.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you leaving soon?" He asked.

"Not until I finish these. So I'll probably be here until three." Audrey said.

"What time does your plane leave?" James asked.

"Seven o' clock." Audrey said.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. Have fun." He said.

"Thanks." Audrey smiled.

"I'll see you next week." He said.

Audrey went back her paperwork and stared at it in agony. There were so many left. She picked up the pen and signed 'Audrey Bauer' on the lines. After she had gotten married to Paul, she had kept forgetting to sign 'Audrey Raines' instead of 'Heller'. This time she didn't even realize she was signing with her new last name until she finished the paperwork. She thought she forgot and was going to have to do it all over but was happy to see that she had done it right the first time. She went to her car and drove home to her husband. They were going to Europe for their honeymoon thanks to Audrey's father who payed for the whole thing.


	19. Epilogue

_A/N: So this is it. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated. For those of you who get updates on this story you may get some after this chapter is posted because i'm going to go back and fix all the little mistakes in grammar and stuff like that. Thanks for reading!_

Epilogue

Five years later: Jack and Audrey are still married and happily in love. Jack still worked as a karate instructor and Audrey worked part-time at DOD so she could spend more time with their kids. The oldest child was a boy, Michael Kyle Bauer. He is now four years old and about to start preschool. The youngest child was a girl, Caroline Alicia Bauer. Caroline is now 1 and a half years old. Michael resembles and acts more like Audrey while Caroline is more similar to Jack.

James Heller is happy to be the grandfather of the two wonderful children. He spoils them rotten at Christmas time and on their birthdays. Kim loves her new siblings and babysits them whenever Audrey and Jack need her to.

Bill and Karen got married and Chloe and Morris are now engaged.

Tony, who's whereabouts remain unknown to everybody besides Chloe, is waiting patiently until the day he can join the love of his life in heaven.

The End.


End file.
